Returned Wings
by Barbara123
Summary: "Sekolah lain memelihara kelinci, dattebayo!"/"Tidak peduli, aku mau elang." Naruto hanya bisa pasrah diseret Sasuke ke kabin perlindungan satwa. Klub hewan mana yang memelihara elang? Namun, karena Sasuke yang keras kepala, Naruto bertemu Sakura untuk kedua kalinya. AU-setting. (sequel dari fic FREE ANGEL@MINAKO-CHAN NAMIKAZE) (fic untuk event #4LoveShots #Oren-B #wings #2) enjoy!


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, typos, alur cepat, dll. Dont like dont read :)

AN: fic ini adalah fic sequel dari **Free Angel** karya Minako-chan Namikaze. Sebelum baca fic ini, baca fic itu dulu yaa :D

dan fic ini juga fic kedua dari kelompok Oren-B untuk event 4-Love-Shots~~

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Returned Wings**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bukannya Naruto tipe cowok yang mudah menyerah. Oh, tidak. Dia tidak mengerti apa arti dari kata 'menyerah'. Meski seseorang menamparnya dengan kamus, dia tetap tidak akan peduli. Namun kali ini, sepertinya dia harus merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan memeluk kata 'menyerah' itu.

Masalahnya, sudah seminggu mereka berdebat seperti ini. Dan jujur saja, Naruto _capek_. Naruto langsung mendengus, melingkar lengannya. 'Berdebat'? Lebih tepatnya saling membanting kursi dan membalik meja. Mata biru pemuda 18 tahun itu mendelik tajam, melotot ke arah sahabat sekaligus wakil ketua klub hewan Konoha. "Untuk _kesekian kalinya_. Kau benar-benar mau memelihara elang?"

Sasuke balas melotot, tidak mengeluarkan suara apa pun dan hanya menggertakkan giginya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, melainkan melotot semakin lebar. Dia bisa merasakan adik-adik kelas mereka yang meneguk ludah dan mundur tiga langkah.

"Oke." Naruto akhirnya menganggukkan kepala. "Elang."

Elang.

Memelihara _elang_ sebagai aktifitas ekstrakulikuler.

Demi apalah.

SMA mereka, Konoha High School, memang punya klub hewan. Di belakang sekolah ada hutan dan kebun, jadi mudah bagi mereka untuk memelihara hewan. Tapi beberapa tahun yang lalu mereka memelihara kucing, anjing atau kelinci. Tahun ini, Naruto dan Sasuke menjadi ketua panitia di klub itu dan mereka harus memutuskan binatang baru untuk dipelihara sebagai aktifitas klub. Dan _lagi-lagi_ , otak Sasuke sepertinya mulai gila.

"Sekolah lain memelihara kelinci, tahu!" Naruto mengerang dan Sasuke langsung mendengus.

"Tidak di Konoha."

"Oh tentu saja, Konoha High School yang pemiliknya adalah kakekmu. Sebagai cucu, memang sudah kewajibanmu untuk berbuat seenaknya bukan, Uchiha- _sama_?"

Sebelum para junior mereka sempat bertindak sesuatu, Sasuke dan Naruto sudah bergulat di lantai saling melempar tinjuan.

 **xxx**

Dulu, ibunya selalu bilang kalau ada yang masalah, jangan dipendam di dalam hati. _Curahkanlah masalahmu kepada orang lain._ Dan itulah yang dilakukan Naruto. Sepanjang jam istirahat, dia berceloteh pada teman-temannya, berharap kalau mereka bisa memberi sedikit saran atau apalah. Tapi dia salah besar.

"Salah sendiri mau menjadi ketua klub. Dan kau sendiri yang mengajak Sasuke untuk menjadi wakilmu. Merepotkan." Shikamaru mendesah dan langsung tidur di mejanya.

"Elang? Kalau dimasak enak tidak?" Chouji bertanya dengan tatapan penuh akan harapan.

"Kenapa harus elang? Kenapa tidak anjing saja? Jadi aku bisa bawa Akamaru di sekolah." Kiba mendengus kesal.

"Elang? Apakah elang punya peni—" Sebelum Sai sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya, Naruto sudah melempar bukunya ke wajah pemuda itu.

Sungguh. Dia tidak tahu nasibnya di masa lalu sesial apa sampai dia bisa berteman dengan orang-orang aneh ini.

"Hei! Lima sekawan di ujung sana! Diam, Tsunade- _sensei_ sudah datang!"

Mendengar nama Tsunade yang disebutkan, Naruto langsung duduk tegap, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Shikamaru saja sampai terbangun dan Chouji langsung menyembunyikan snacknya. Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu sesial apa nasibnya. Dari SD sampai SMA, rasanya Tsunade selalu menjadi guru mereka. Naruto mulai curiga kalau Tsunade sengaja melakukan itu karena ingin Naruto sekarat sampai kelulusan. Namun, Tsunade yang bisanya memasang ekspresi membunuh itu masuk ke kelas dengan senyuman lebar, membuat Naruto curiga kalau jangan-jangan akhirnya gurunya itu sudah gila gara-gara menghadapi kelasnya ini.

"Kenapa dia?" Kiba yang duduk di sebelahnya mendesis cepat. Naruto mengangkat bahu, menatap Kiba dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka berdua langsung menatap ratu gosip yang duduk di depan mereka.

"Hei, Ino. Kau tahu kenapa Tsunade terlihat girang hari ini?" Naruto menyentuh bahu temannya.

"Oh." Gadis berambut pirang itu memutar bola mata. "Biasa. Sakura lagi-lagi masuk koran. Hanya saja, kali ini ketika dia diwawancara, dia menyebutkan nama Tsunade- _sensei_ sebagai inspirasi."

Naruto berkedip sesaat. "Sakura?" dia bertanya pelan.

"Iya. Sakura Haruno. Teman satu sekolah dengan kita ketika SD dulu. Ingat? Rambut pink, mata hijau? Dia pindah mendadak karena pekerjaan ayahnya."

Naruto berkedip lagi, samar-samar teringat akan gadis mungil yang menggenggam kertas gambar. "Ah. Sakura- _chan_." Dia langsung menyeringai lebar, teringat kalau dia dan gadis itu pernah bermain lari-lari sambil mengenakan sayap mainan. "Dia masuk koran karena?"

"Menang lomba gambar," Ino menjawab. "Sudah sering menang. Dan katanya setelah lulus SMA, dia mau kembali ke Konoha dan masuk jurusan kedokteran."

"Dokter?" Naruto langsung menahan tawa. Dia teringat akan Sakura mungil yang berlari mengenakan sayap kupu-kupu berwarna putih. Dan sekarang Sakura akan mengenakan jubah putih? "Cocok." Dia langsung berujar. "Hei, kau punya nomor atau alamat emailnya? Aku mau mengucapkan selamat."

Ino menatapnya dengan tatapan jahil. "Dia sudah punya pacar."

Di detik itu juga Naruto memanyunkan bibirnya. "Aku hanya ingin mengucapkan selamat." Sakura sudah punya pacar? Naruto meneguk ludah. Tentu saja, gadis manis itu pasti sudah menjadi cantik sekarang. Tidak heran. Namun Naruto tetap merasa sedikit pahit. Mau bagaimana pun, dia suka dengan gadis itu. Yah… hanya _puppy love_. Seharusnya sekarang dia tidak akan berdebar lagi kalau bertemu dengan Sakura. _Seharusnya_ , batin Naruto menekankan kata 'seharusnya' di benaknya.

"Dia juga pasti sudah lupa padamu." Ino menjawab santai. "Tapi aku beri kau alamat email saja ya? Aku tidak mau memberi nomornya sembarangan." Ino menulis sesuatu di kertas dan memberi kertas itu untuk Naruto.

"Lupa atau tidak, kita akan tahu nanti." Dia menyeringai lebar, mengabaikan Ino yang memutar bola matanya. Naruto memasukkan kertas itu di sakunya dan kembali menatap papan tulis.

 **xxx**

Jujur saja, dia lupa untuk mengirim email pada Sakura karena Sasuke yang sudah sibuk menyeretnya ke hutan. Sampai sekarang dia bingung kenapa dia berteman dengan makhluk satu ini. Untung saja hutannya hanya berlokasi di belakang sekolah mereka. Naruto kembali menggerutu ketika Sasuke menyeretnya yang masih mengenakan seragam judo ini. "Aku bau. Aku baru latihan judo. Dan kau menyeretku ke hutan? Aku tidak mau tahu kalau semua beruang di sana pingsan mencium bau keringatku."

Dan untuk ke sekian kalinya, Sasuke mengabaikannya, menarik lengannya supaya dia bisa berjalan lebih cepat. Mereka masuk ke kabin perlindungan satwa yang ternyata dikelola oleh Itachi sendiri.

"Mereka melindungi binatang di hutan ini." Sasuke berujar, tidak bisa menyembunyikan nada _fangirling_ -nya terhadap Itachi. "Dan berterimakasilah. Itachi membiarkan kita memelihara salah satu elang yang baru saja diselamatkannya dari pemburu."

"Berterima kasih? Kau yang mau memelihara elang! Aku mau kelinci, _dattebayo_!"

"Elang. Titik."

Tentu saja. Apa yang dia harapkan? Obsesi Sasuke terhadap sayap adalah gara-gara Itachi- _sama_ itu. Dia jadi ingat dulu Itachi sampai membelikan Sasuke hadiah sayap kupu-kupu yang akhirnya Naruto berikan pada Sakura.

Naruto masih menggerutu, masuk ke dalam kabin sambil menyilangkan lengan. Dia menunggu di ruang tunggu sedangkan Sasuke langsung masuk ke ke dalam, berjalan menuju ruangan Itachi. Naruto menoleh sekeliling, meneliti kabin yang terbuat dari kayu ini. Tempat ini lumayan bagus. Di dinding terdapat beberapa piagam dan lukisan yang dipajang. Matanya terpaku pada meja resepsionis yang kosong. Kenapa tidak ada orang di tempat ini? Jam kerja seharusnya belum usai. Sekarang masih siang.

Naruto langsung mengerang ketika perutnya tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Dia belum makan siang karena si _teme_ Sasuke.

Sebelum Naruto sempat menyusul Sasuke, seseorang masuk ke dalam kabin, membuat Naruto menoleh.

"Oh, hei. Maaf lama menunggu." Gadis berambut pink berjalan melewati Naruto dan duduk di kursi resepsionis. "Tadi aku sedang memberi makan rusa yang terluka. Ada yang bisa kubantu?" gadis itu mengenakan apron dan sarung tangan dekil. Namun, senyuman lebar di wajahnya membuat Naruto berkedip. Tanpa dia sadari, dia sudah ternganga, memperhatikan gadis itu dengan debaran jantung yang kencang. Rambut pink… mata hijau…

"Sakura- _chan_?"

Senyuman dari wajah gadis itu menghilang. Dia menelengkan kepala dan memperhatikan Naruto dengan seksama. "Kau... Naruto?"

Di detik itu juga, Naruto langsung tertawa girang, seakan-akan tidak mempercayai penglihatannya. "Sakura- _chan_? Kau ada di sini? Kukira kau sekolah di Suna?"

Sakura langsung balas tertawa, beranjak dan melangkah maju. Wajah gadis itu berseri-seri, seakan-akan ikut senang bertemu Naruto lagi setelah sekian lamanya tidak berjumpa. "Aku libur. Kerja voluntari di sini."

Naruto mengerutkan kening. "Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sini? Dan si _teme_ itu sudah menyeretku ke sini nyaris setiap jam istirahat." Dan Ino tidak bilang kalau Sakura kembali ke Konoha. Awas cewek itu.

"Oh. Perlindungan satwa ini ada cabang di Suna juga. Selama ini aku kerja di sana. Aku baru ditugaskan di sini lima hari lalu."

Naruto ber-oohh. "Berapa lama kau akan tinggal di sini?" Naruto menyenderkan tubuhnya di meja resepsionis, menyeringai ketika melihat Sakura melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sebulan? Aku menginap di rumah Tsunade- _sama_." Sakura tertawa. "Kumis rubahmu tetap ada ya. Aku ingat kau dari kumismu itu."

"Dan rambutmu masih pink." Naruto tertawa ketika melihat Sakura yang menjulurkan lidah. "Kudengar dari Ino kalau kau menang lomba gambar lagi? Selamat ya, _dattebayo_!"

" _Thanks_ ," Sakura menjawab santai, seakan-akan sudah sering mendengar orang yang mengucapkan selamat untuknya.

"Aku jadi penasaran lukisan yang kau gambar seperti apa."

Sakura hanya tertawa pelan, mata hijaunya menatap ke depan. Naruto langsung menoleh, menatap lukisan yang dipandang Sakura. Dia melongo. "Itu? Itu lukisannya?" Dia berseru, berjalan cepat dan menatap lukisan yang dipajang itu. " _Ini_?" Mulutnya ternganga lebar, menatap lukisan sayap berwarna hitam kecoklatan itu. Detil bulunya terlukis dengan sempurna. "Ini sayap…"

"Elang." Sakura menyelesaikan ucapan Naruto. "Namanya Taka. Dia ada di Suna. Aku sebenarnya kerja voluntari supaya aku bisa meneliti sayapnya." Dia meringis.

"Ini hanya lukisan, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau sayap ini sedang mengepak, terbang." Dia masih ternganga, menoleh dan menatap Sakura dengan tatapan takjub. "Hebat, Sakura- _chan_!"

Sakura langsung menggeleng. "Lukisanku bukan apa-apa. Kau harus melihat mereka terbang, Naruto." Sakura mendesah pelan, mata hijaunya berseri-seri. "Bebas sekali. Mereka melayang di angkasa, kau tahu? Mencari mangsa. Menjaga anak-anak mereka. Dan ketika ada yang berani mengambil telur anak mereka..." Sakura sengaja tidak menyelesaikan ucapannya. Dia mengangkat lengannya, memperagakan gerakan menukik. "Aku hanya bisa... _wow_. Kau harus lihat."

Naruto tidak menjawab, hanya ternganga. Kali ini karena melihat Sakura yang seakan-akan bersinar.

"Ayo. Kutunjukkan padamu." Sakura mengayunkan lengannya, menunjuk ke arah luar. "Kudengar dari Itachi- _san_ , dia akan membiarkan Konoha High School memelihara salah satu elang di sini. Sepertinya kau representasi dari klub hewan itu?"

Naruto mengangguk pelan, mengikuti Sakura.

"Elang tidak bisa dijinak. Paruh dan kuku mereka sangat tajam. Mengekang mereka sama saja seperti merebut kebebasan mereka, oke?" Sakura berujar tanpa menatapnya, matanya terus menatap ke langit. "Yang akan kalian rawat adalah elang yang belum sembuh penuh. Sayapnya ditembak pemburu beberapa bulan lalu. Dia tidak bisa terbang jauh dan tidak bisa berburu." Sesaat, mata hijau itu terlihat dingin. "Jadi kami merawatnya sampai sekarang."

"Kau terlihat kalau kau tidak akan ragu membunuh para pemburu itu kalau dia muncul di depanmu." Naruto meringis.

"Oh, aku tidak sendiri." Sakura langsung menyeringai, memamerkan deretan gigi yang cemerlang. Matanya tetap mendelik tajam. "Itachi- _san_ punya senapan di ruangannya."

Naruto mengangguk santai. "Karena itu aku tidak pernah berani masuk ke ruangannya. Jangankan senapan. Matanya itu bisa membunuh apa pun. Hantu saja rasanya akan kabur terkencing-kencing."

Langkah Sakura terhenti. Dia berkedip dan tertawa kencang, membuat langkah Naruto ikut terhenti. Dadanya terasa hangat melihat gadis itu tertawa lepas. "Jangan sampai dia mendengarmu." Sakura mendesis, matanya membundar dan terlihat berseri-seri. "Ah, kita sudah sampai." Dia menatap salah satu pohon. "Fuyu biasanya main di sini." Dia melepaskan sarung tangannya di tangan kiri. Dan Naruto hanya bisa termangu. Dia baru sadar kalau Sakura mengenakan sarung tangan lebar yang menutupi lengannya.

"Sarung tangan apa itu? Terlihat seperti sarung tangan di klub panah." Dia berkomentar.

"Mirip-mirip. Kau akan tahu apa fungsinya sebentar lagi." Sakura meringis, mengangkat tangan kirinya, menyelipkan jari jempol dan telunjuk di mulutnya. Di detik kemudian, siulan kencang bergema di hutan, membuat Naruto tersentak. Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya ke arah pohon itu. Dan sebelum Naruto sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, dia merasakan angin kencang yang menghempas di wajahnya, membuatnya refleks memejamkan mata. Ketika matanya terbuka lagi, dia hanya bisa ternganga melihat elang yang lebih besar dari kepalanya terbang ke arahnya.

Insting Naruto menjerit supaya dia berlari kabur. Tapi, matanya terpaku pada Sakura. Elang Itu mendarat di tangan kanan Sakurayang berlapiskan sarung tangan, menancap kukunya di lengannya yang terangkat. Sayap sang elang masih terkepak, membuat angin meniup rambut pink Sakura yang pendek.

"Naruto, perkenalkan," Sakura tertawa pelan, menyelipkan rambutnya di balik telinga. "Fuyu. Elang yang akan kalian jaga sampai dua bulan."

Mulut Naruto sepertinya sudah kehilangan skrup. Sejak tadi rasanya mulutnya ternganga terus. "Ke—" napasnya langsung tercekat, menatap elang yang dengan tenang bertengger di lengan Sakura.

"Ke?" Sakura menaikkan sebelah alis.

"Keren sekali!" Dia menjerit. "Sakura- _chan_! Kau keren sekali!" Dia melompat di tempat, mengabaikan Fuyu yang menatapnya seakan-akan dia ini tikus baru yang harus dicabik. "Wanita idamanku memang keren!"

Kali ini, Sakura yang ternganga.

Otak Naruto yang sejak tadi berhenti berjalan itu mulai berputar, seakan-akan berusaha mengingatkannya kalau lagi-lagi dia mengatakan sesuatu tanpa berpikir dulu. Tapi Naruto tidak peduli. "Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta." Dia mendesah tanpa dia sadari.

"Denganku?" Sakura terlihat bingung antara mau melongo atau tertawa. "Kau serius? Aku cewek idaman?" Dia langsung menunduk, menatap celemeknya yang penuh kotoran. "Kau gila, Naruto?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Naruto menjawab mantap, membuat Sakura langsung tertawa.

"Kau tidak berubah sejak dulu," gadis itu menggelengkan kepala, meringis. "Jadi…" mata hijaunya kembali teralih ke arah Fuyu. Dengan lembut, dia mengusap sayap elang itu. "… kau baru saja menembakku?"

"Sepertinya begitu." Kali ini Naruto meringis. "Atau kau… punya pacar?" senyumannya langsung menghilang ketika dia teringat akan ucapan Ino.

"Pacarku ya semua binatang di tempat ini." Sakura menjawab santai, membuat Naruto menghela napas lega. "Kau tahu, aku masih menyimpan hadiah sayap mainan darimu."

Naruto kembali ternganga. "Dan Ino bilang kalau kau lupa padaku."

"Susah untuk lupa padamu." Sakura tertawa lepas, membuat jantung Naruto kembali berdetak kencang. "Aku mau menghubungimu. Rencananya aku mau bertanya pada Ino, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku sibuk."

" _Well_ , aku punya alamat emailmu. Hanya belum ada nomormu saja." Naruto terkekeh, menatap Sakura dengan jahil. "Bisa minta nomormu?"

"Tentu." Sakura balas melirik, menatap Naruto melalui bulu matanya. "Dan soal 'pernyataan cinta'mu tadi…"

"Ya?" Naruto bertanya cepat, mulai meneguk ludah.

"Akan kuperhitungkan, kalau kau membawaku ke tempat makan enak." Mata hijau itu berkilat jahil.

"Oh, kau belum pernah ke Ichiraku, Sakura- _chan_. Setelah makan di sana kau akan jatuh cinta padaku."

Sakura kembali tertawa, menggelengkan kepala seakan-akan tidak percaya akan Naruto yang sudah membuatnya tertawa berkali-kali. Dia menghentakkan tangannya dan di detik itu, Fuyu melepaskan cakarnya dari sarung tangan Sakura, mengepakkan sayapnya dan terbang menjauh dari mereka. Mata Sakura terpaku ke arah langit, tersenyum lebar. Naruto menyeringai, memperhatikan gadis itu. Dia baru saja reuni dengan Sakura. Tapi lagi-lagi Sakura merebut hatinya.

"Ayo." Sakura tiba-tiba menoleh ke arahnya. "Kembali ke kantor. Sasuke- _kun_ pasti sudah selesai berbicara dengan Itachi- _san_."

Naruto mengangguk, mengikuti Sakura. Diam-diam dia berterima kasih pada selera aneh Sasuke yang ingin merawat elang. Mau bagaimana pun, kalau dia tetap ingin memelihara kelinci, dia tidak bisa melihat kehebatan gadis itu. "Aku akan memelihara Fuyu dengan baik." Dia berjanji pelan pada Sakura. Sakura menoleh, menatapnya dengan seksama.

"Aku tahu," dia tersenyum. "Kau akan menjaganya dengan baik."

Dadanya terasa hangat mendengar pujian itu. Dia berjalan di sisi Sakura, kembali masuk untuk bertemu Sasuke dan Itachi.

"Selain itu, aku mungkin akan mengunjungi sekolah kalian." Sakura menimpali.

"Dan aku dengan senang hati menawarkan diri untuk menjadi pembimbing tur khusus untukmu."

Sakura tergelak, kembali tertawa kencang, membuat Naruto menyeringai lebar, mengabaikan ujung bibirnya yang mulai sakit. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura- _chan_?"

"Hm?"

"Masih ingat kalau dulu kita pernah menggambar bersama?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Senyum Naruto mengembang. "Aku masih menyimpan gambarnya, loh."

Sakura berkedip, dan di detik itu juga wajahnya merona sesaat, membuat Naruto tertawa girang. Sungguh. Gadis ini benar-benar bisa membuatnya tergila-gila hanya dengan senyuman. Dia tidak tahu apakah Sakura juga menyukainya. Kalau iya, rasanya keajaiban ke-delapan sudah dianugrahkan padanya.

Tapi Sakura menerima tawaran kencannya dan apakah itu artinya kalau Naruto punya kesempatan? Apa pun itu, hubungan mereka baru saja dimulai.

Naruto terkekeh, berseru kencang secara tiba-tiba, mengabaikan Sasuke yang mengerutkan kening dan Itachi yang menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkahnya.

* * *

 **THE END**

 **AN: semoga reader suka sama fic ini :) happy event 4-LOVE-SHOTS~~**


End file.
